Hao y Lyserg
by Aika Asakura
Summary: Ambos los mejores en su profesion, con los metodos mas irrelevantes Orgullosos y prepotentes, unen conocimientos para resolver un caso de asesinato, sin medir consecuencias al encontrar el diario intimo del occiso! HaoXLyserg,LysergXHao XD...


_Vale aclarar que ninguno de los personajes de Shaman King me pertenece, hago esto por puro ocio y amor al arte n.nUU. !Te advierto esto es un MaleXMale! _

"**Hao y Lyserg"**

**En**

**"Entre Asesinos y Sospechosos"**

**_By Aika Asakura_**

**Pròlogo**

**Londres, Inglaterra**

Llevo quince minutos esperando.La madrugada es más fría y oscura de lo normal, supongo que es debido al oleaje del mar. El canto sordo de las aves nocturnas es lejano y triste pese al sonar inquieto de los buques recien llegados. El muelle de Londres murmura sus secretos a aquellos que son capaz de descifrar su idioma... el misterio.

_"Se puntual, vendrá hoy a las 12:35 am. Tu te encargaras de darle hospedaje y de los pormenores del caso"_ -recuerdo las palabras de mi superior esta mañana.

Por primera, desde que nos conocemos no me dio oportunidad de renegar.Siempre he trabajado solo en mis casos, por que en la comisaria los demas detectives consideran muy extremistas mis metodos de investigacion. Pero...

_"Es Japones. Conoces bien esa cultura. Estoy segura que se podran llevar bien" - _me sonrio la comisionada, la señorita Jeanne.

_"No pierdas mas tiempo y ve preparando todo para su llegada. Tienes la tarde libre.! Y por su nombre no te preocupes él sabrá dar contigo!" _- termino por decir el señor Marcus cuando pedi señas de mi nueva pareja.

!Un colega¿Un colega?

No es que me moleste tener un camarada, pero aun no estoy seguro que podamos congeniar. ¿podremos llevar a cabo la investigacion del crimen? Es que me incomoda pensar en su origen, es de una cultura tan distinta a la mìa. Lo logro imaginar el metodo investigativo de los niponeses.

_"Acusan a un compañero de la facultad, sin embargo ..."-_habia pronunciadoentresu sollozo la elegante dama aquella mañana en mi oficina.

_"Usted no esta convencida" _- le acote enternecido. No soportaba ver el sufrimiento de aquella hermosa joven peli verde.

_"Quiero que dé con el verdadero culpable, mi hermano no..."-_ replico casi de inmediato aunque estallo en llanto en la mitad de su oracion.

No tuve otra opcion mas que aceptar, si Jun Tao sospecha que el asesinato de su hermano no es un simple "ajuste de cuentas" me encargare de esclarecerlo todo.

Aunque el caso no es tan complicado como parece, pero tampoco tan sencillo. Las diestrezas de mi nueva pareja podrian ayudarme a resolverlo.

El asesinato de un joven estudiante extranjero en la madrugada del 12 de marzo del corriente año, conmovio Londres, en especial por que el ahora Occiso fue violado, brutalmente golpeadocon dostirosen el lado izquierdo del pecho. Lo ironico de todo es que el chico de 17 años fallecio, segun la autopsia, debido al coagulo internode los vasos sanguineos en el craneo y no al ultraje.

"!FUMKRRRR! BUMKR!"

Ese ruido... debe ser el desembarque de los navíos. !Por fin! Solo resta que él de conmigo, al menos me hubiesen dado alguna seña fisica. Es la neblina menos espesa sin embargo el frio matutino no disminuye.

Oigo pasos...

Trote lejano y apresurado con firmeza en cada paso.

-¿Lyserg Diethel? - escuchó el tono grave de su voz a mis espaldas.

Me volteò.

"!FUMKRRRRRRRRRRRRR!BUMKRRR!"

El viento sopla con vehemencia sacudiendo los largos cabellos de quien pregunto. Segun puedo apreciar entre la neblina es un sujeto alto, joven no debe pasar de los 25 o mas el largo de su cabello, me desconcierta, para cualquiera pareciese una mujer, pero gracias a mi intuicion sè, es hombre. Un joven de porte imponente y autoritario.

Un joven de piel es morena... y ojos cafes oscuros.

-Si - conteste sin apartar mi mirada de èl. Su presencia es electrizante.

-!Muh! - sonrìe con arrogancia. Ha llevado su mano derecha a su frente, segun el gesto de su rostro con hastìo - !Baka Ecchi!Grks! - apenas musita, pero logrò captar las palabras aunque no le entiendo, habla en otro idioma, en ... ¿japones?

-!Watashi wa no nama Hao Asakura! - replica extendiendo su mano.

¿A dicho Hao Asakura?... en japones... esto no me agrada.

Continuarà...

**Nota de Aika-chan:**

!Konnichi Wa Minna-san!

. Bueno este es mi primer fic de HaoXLyserg. Se que los he incluido como pareja en mis otras historia, pero este es el primer fic solito de ellos, nOn espero que les guste y no olviden dejar su reviewa.

"!CERO REVIEWS, CERO ACTUALIZACION!"

En especial con lo que me cuesta actualmente actualizar, asi que no sean malo y dejen su comentario.

!Sayonara y se cuidan!


End file.
